A Halcandran’s Love
by RupturedStar5
Summary: What happens when a certain Halcandran developes feelings for a certain Popstarian? (Contains major Kirby x Magolor)(Oneshot)


Love is powerful. It has a strong meaning. For a simple wizard, Love seemed meaningless.

Magolor didn't understand the concept of love. It was more of a 'oh yeah, it's love, so what?' meaning to him. The wizard thought love was just something simple and that was all there is to it.

What he was about to experience was a whole different perspective.

A couple months back, Magolor had earned quite the reputation. He almost took over Dreamland— no, the world. Kirby managed to stop his evil plan and defeat him with one swift swing of his ultra sword, breaking the crown in pieces.

After his defeat, Magolor found himself in a puddle of his own guilt. He decided to owe Kirby an apology by building a huge theme park for the little puff.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked impatiently.

"Don't worry, it won't be long." Magolor chirped, his hands covering Kirby's eyes.

Both inched to a hidden part of Popstar, behind Whispy Woods Forest and over a few bushes. The place Magolor spent all this time to make up for Kirby.

"Three, two, one..."

Unfolding his hands, Magolor let Kirby take in what was before his very eyes.

"P-poyo!?"

"Surprise! I built you your very own theme park!" Magolor said ecstatically.

"I felt bad for what I've done. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." Magolor lamented, his ears pinned down in shame.

"Do you accept my-"

Kirby rushed over to embrace the Halcandran wizard in a tight bear hug. Tears spilled out and soaked Magolor's clothes.

"Poyoyo! Poyo poy!" The pink puff cried happily.

A blush crept onto Magolor's cheeks as Kirby nuzzled his face into his chest. His heart fluttered and he was grateful Kirby hadn't noticed it beating literally a thousand miles.

"Tank you, Maggie..." Kirby sighed.

The utter nickname had Magolor's fur stand on end. He was too busy hugging Kirby back to realize he was purring _really loudly._

Magolor was restless that night. He couldn't stop thinking about Kirby and how he hugged him. He tossed and turned in his bed capsule, groaning at how he couldn't sleep. He remembered all the times he and Kirby had bonded and got along. Not to mention he helped him repair the Lor Starcutter.

"Why? Why can't I stop this... this _feeling_ in my chest?" He asked himself.

"Maybe you can help me, Lor."

The lights slowly turned on, lighting up a pathway to the main control room of the ship. Magolor hovered over to the ship's large screen and stared.

"Lor, can you tell me what I am feeling? Eh, it's complicated, but I can't stop thinking about _him_."

The screen searched through bits of data and information of what Magolor described, before pulling up an answer on the screen.

"Your heart desires something more than taking over the universe." Lor's screen read.

"Excuse me, what?" Magolor choked.

"Your heart wants Kirby's. You are in love with Kirby of the Stars."

Magolor sputtered in surprise. In his perspective, love was quite meaningless. It had no purpose in his opinion, yet he knew Lor was right. He wanted to be with Kirby so _badly_. He wanted to be loved.

"Lor, take me to where Kirby is."

Kirby was on a hill, star gazing and enjoying the peaceful moonlight. It was a common activity for him to do given the chance. He spotted a star shaped portal and saw the Lor Starcutter exit from it. The ship landed gently at the bottom of the hill. Magolor exited the ship slowly, searching for Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted, running down the hill to greet the Halcandran.

Magolor smiled under his scarf at Kirby.

"Hey dude." Magolor grinned.

Kirby took Magolor's hand and pulled him to the top of the hill. He gestured Magolor to sit down, patting the grass with his paw. As told, Magolor sat down beside Kirby. A bright blush covered his face, but thankfully was hidden in the dark night.

"I have been meaning to tell you something, Kirby." Magolor said, taking in a nervous breath.

"For the longest time, I thought love was meaningless. It had no point in my perspective and I didn't like the concept at first. When I met you, you changed my whole view. I knew how to love and the feeling is incredible."

Kirby cocked his head, making Magolor chuckle.

"What I mean is... I love you Kirby. Getting to know you was the best decision I have ever made. You are my world to me. I don't expect anything back, but I care a lot about you."

Kirby was blushing _madly._ Was Magolor in love with him? Was this just a dream?. Just when he thought it was a dream, Magolor gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Finally, Kirby mustered up the courage and gave Magolor a full on kiss on his lips.

Magolor's ears shot up at the unexpected kiss. His face heated up and he felt as if he were going to faint right then. Kirby pulled back and smiled widely.

"Wuv you, Maggie." Kirby managed to squeak.

Magolor didn't care what was going on around him. All he cared about was his new lover in front of him.

"Love you too, dude... love you too."


End file.
